Mistletoe
by iluvkitties
Summary: Harry escapes from starry-eyed fan girls.


Disclaimer***** All belongs to Rowling!

Christmas break was nearing at Hogwarts. Mistletoe hung from every doorway in the school. I noticed that most of the girls seemed to linger around those areas like seagulls waiting to swoop down on the poor bloke who was daft enough to walk through there. I learned quickly to only take secret passageways and unused corridors to avoid the chance of being trapped by some gooey eyed girl. After watching Stewart Ackerley, a Ravenclaw third year, get cornered by Milica Bishop, a second year, I had no desire to become the next example.

My fear wasn't Milica Bishop though. My problem was Romilda Vane and the other members of the Harry Potter Fan Club. Those girls were clinically insane, following me everywhere including trying to get into the bathroom at one point. I mean what the bloody hell! Romilda's the worst of all of them. She's consistently attempting to get me alone and ask her to Slughorn's Christmas party or slip a love potion into my system.

On a Tuesday night, I was heading back to Gryffindor common room when Romilda made one of her usual appearances. As was normal, I ducked through the nearest door and found myself in a small, musty broom cupboard. The space was limited, mostly taken over by brooms, buckets, and a mop. The air smelled like mold. Somehow, students still seemed to favor these cupboards as snog session locations. Personally, I had no desire to make out with anyone in one of these, well, almost anyone. I lit my wand and light washed over the cramped area. Glancing around, I noticed cob webs in the corners and a slow, steady trickle of water seeped down through the stone ceiling.

I don't know how long I sat on an upturned bucket, but my legs soon fell asleep. Suddenly, the door was yanked open, and blinding light flooded in my hiding location. I jumped, panicked that the intruder was Romilda, but standing there bathed in light was Ginny Weasley.

She grinned when she saw me crouched down. My face burned up from embarrassment, something that's happened quite often around her. "Waiting for your secret girlfriend Harry?" Ginny asked me with a coy smile on her lips.

"N-no!" I stuttered jumping up so quickly I lost my balance and tripped into a broom. It crashed to the ground loudly, echoing in the empty corridor. If possible, my face turned a darker crimson.

Ginny giggled. "Sure Harry. Come on, I've been looking all over for you."

"I don't have a girlfriend!" I exclaimed chasing after her.

"Oh really?" she said stopping in the middle of the corridor. Her eyebrow was raised and she had one hand on her hip reminding me very much of Mrs. Weasley. I couldn't tell if she was taking the piss out of me or not.

"Really!" I insisted urgently.

"So you're telling me that the most sought after bloke in Hogwarts is single? Come off it Harry." She proceeded walking.

"Yes! That's what I'm trying to tell you!"

This time she didn't stop to respond but spoke as she walked ahead of me. "Then why exactly were you waiting in a broom cupboard for your snog buddy?" she glanced back at me.

Her statement caught me by surprise "I don't have a snog buddy!" I demanded. Seeing the not-so-serious face she was making, I knew she was just winding me up. "Oh, I see what you're doing Weasley. Ha ha, very funny." I replied dryly.

Ginny, however, laughed. She didn't laugh like other girls such as Lavender who have those high-pitched fake laughs. I couldn't stand listening to that giggle of hers. Listening to Ginny giggle at my expense broke through to me. I joined in the laughter.

"Seriously though, what were you doing in there?" She asked me once she could talk.

"Hiding from Romilda."

"Oh yes, I did see her lurking about near the broom cupboard I found you in. That's why I checked there."

"Yeah I've been avoiding her ever since they put that bloody mistletoe up." I said

Ginny smiled. "Well, Hermione was wondering where you were, and she sent me to find you. She's in the library."

"Oh great, homework time." I rolled my eyes and Ginny giggled. Just then Dean stumbled into the corridor and immediately rushed over to us when he saw Ginny.

"Good, I found you." He grinned stupidly and slung his arm over Ginny's shoulder protectively. His Gryffindor scarf was wrapped around his neck, and he had gloves on his hands.

Ginny gave him an adorable little grin. "What's up?'' She asked.

"Just wondering if you wanted to go on a walk around the grounds. It's snowing." Dean said.

"Oo I love snow!" She exclaimed. "I'll need to get my scarf and gloves first."

"Right. See ya Harry."

Ginny and Dean waved at me as they turned away and walked back to the common room. I watched them while they walked together. At the end of the corridor, Dean suddenly stopped and pulled Ginny to the side. I realized when he pointed up he was getting her under mistletoe. She was trying to wriggle her arm out of his grasp saying something I didn't quite catch, but he responded. Again, I didn't hear what was said, but whatever it was, Ginny sighed and gave him a small kiss.

That small amount of affection awoke the monster in my chest. How I wished I was the one Ginny held hands with, took walks with, but Dean had that. He hadn't blown his chance years ago when he decided to ignore her. Incidentally, Seamus let slip Dean had fancied her for quite a while now, and Ginny deserved someone who hadn't ignored her for the better part of four years. Still, that didn't stop the sting I felt every time she smiled at him. The two continued down the corridor, and as they reached the corner, Ginny glanced back at me and grinned before disappearing out of sight with Dean. Maybe, someday I could convince her to take me back. For now though, I guess I'll have to suffer like I made her suffer for four years.


End file.
